You were my everything
by Lenaum-Cattani
Summary: Harry goes home to find someone trying to murder his family. R/R PLEASE!!!!!


A/N - I wrote this on over a history class. Quite fun. Harry's son Patrick is named after a boy that sits by my side every day. Hope you like the story. R/R  
  
I own nothing at all.  
  
You were my everything  
  
By Helena  
  
**********************  
  
It was a very hot night. Harry had gotten out of the Quidditch practice a few hours ago but instead of going home he went to the wizard village near it. He wanted to his wife, Hermione, and his kids. He was going to bring home the person that could play for hours with Harry's children and not get tired at all. That person could only be Harry's godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
"There you are. It's very good to see you again" Sirius said when he spotted Harry coming in his direction trough the crowded street.  
  
"Sirius! Have been waiting long?" Harry asked greeting his godfather.  
  
"Not much. It gave me time to buy something for the kids" He said, showing a big brown package he was carrying under his arm. Harry led the way to his house.  
  
"What did you get them this time?" Harry asked, knowing that Sirius gifts were always very different.  
  
"Well, I asked Hermione a couple days ago if the kids already knew how to play Quidditch and she told me that you were trying but failing at it. So I decided to help you"  
  
"And this thing under your arm will do it?" Harry asked again pointing at the brown package, not too happy with Sirius' idea.  
  
"Yeah. This is a Quidditch field model for them to build. And the greater thing is that they can play with the tiny players later."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but as I tried to show them what was Quidditch, I've noticed that only Lilly is interested. Patrick loves to follow Hermione and Ron around when they start to discuss their bookshop and all. And Emma is too young to understand anything at all." Harry said proudly. One of the things he most loved to do was to talk about his children. He couldn't wait until they were old enough to listen to all his adventures around Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, me and Lilly will have a very fun night. Does she has your uniform already?"  
  
(A/N - Harry plays professional Quidditch for England and Puddlemere United)  
  
"She asked me if she could have it for her birthday. I've already got it and ordered one with her name on it"  
  
"Really. Has she already decided where she'll play?"  
  
"She liked the beaters a lot. But then one day I caught her threatening Patrick with her club that I had to forbid her to use it. Now she's more into the chasers"  
  
"No chance she'll follow her dad's footsteps?"  
  
"I believe not. She was so thrilled when she met Angelina that now she want to follow her footsteps instead." Harry told him a little sad.  
  
"Don't be too upset. I'm sure you're father would be very happy to know that his grandchildren like to play Quidditch. I remember the day you were born I almost had to beat James to get him out of Quidditch Quality Supplies, because he wanted to buy you a broom." Sirius told Harry, who pretended to be fixing his hair to wipe away the few tears that were forming in his eyes.  
  
"I really want Emma to like Quidditch as much as Lilly so one day they can play together." Harry said putting on his glasses again.  
  
"I hope she will. But as the way things are going with you and Hermione you won't have to worry much because you'll have your won Quidditch team" Sirius said laughing and Harry felt his face getting very hot with embarrassment.  
  
As they approached the house Harry noticed that the house was very darker than he thought it would be.  
  
"Weird, it's such a lovely night. Why aren't they outside?" Sirius said, noticing the same thing that Harry.  
  
"Maybe Ron's there and they're in the office again."  
  
But just as Harry finished saying that he saw Ron running in their direction. Worried something might had happened, Harry and Sirius ran to meet him.  
  
"Harry. I don't. know how he.. How he got there" Ron tried to say, but surely was out of breath.  
  
"Wait Ron. What happened? Who's in there?" Harry managed to say but Ron only pointed to the house.  
  
"Go Harry their in danger. He's going to kill them"  
  
Before Ron could finish his sentence Harry was already running toward his house. He entered the house and went directly upstairs to the rooms. And went he entered in the girls' room he saw it. Lilly was in his arms and he was threatening her with his wand. In the corner of the room was Hermione all tied up but Harry could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Colin. What?!.. How?!" Harry managed to say  
  
"You still remember my name. How touchy" Colin Creeve's sounded very cold.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Harry asked both angry and apprehensive.  
  
"Don't speak to me in that tone Mr. Potter or your daughter will have the same end as your parents. And we both know that you wouldn't like that, right?"  
  
"What going on Colin? Is this a joke? Cause if it is, it isn't funny."  
  
"Before all the talking begins give me your wand. I don't think it will be a good idea for you to keep it"  
  
"No Colin. Stop this craziness" Harry said with his voice shaking a little.  
  
"DO IT!" Colin shouted. Harry hesitated for a moment "Fine, don't give me your wand and just watch me kill your kids, one by one"  
  
Colin signed with his head towards the corner and Harry saw his 3-year-old son Patrick petrified and the 6 month old Emma sleeping soundly around her blankets. For a moment, looking at Emma sleeping, Harry remembered of himself the night when his parents were murdered. Was he sleeping like her when Voldemort entered his house and killed his parents? The bare thought of leaving Emma like that to live a life of suffering like he did made him drop the wand on the floor at once. He caught sight of Lilly again, who was crying quietly in Colin's arms.  
  
"Don't cry Lilly. It's all going to be all right" Harry said, trying to calm her. Colin laughed at Harry.  
  
"Don't be so sure about it." He said coldly. Hermione tried to move over her corner trying to free herself. Colin walked towards her, his wand still pointing at Lilly's throat.  
  
"Don't try to move you bitch." He said an kicked her in the lungs. Harry felt the anger inside him grown stronger. No one did this to his family while he just stayed there watching them do it. Colin obviously had the same thought as Harry cause he turned to him and said.  
  
"One more step Potter and your kid is gone" He slowly moved towards Hermione again. "She'll go to. She does not deserve to live anymore."  
  
"Colin if you have any problem with me let's try to work it out, but please leave Hermione and the kids alone. They have nothing to do with it." Harry pleaded both angry and nervous.  
  
"I don't know if we're on the same page here, Harry. They have everything with it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You are very dull when you're in danger. You had to take a look at yourself, it's hilarious." Colin said laughing. "Harry, Harry" He started again coldly, moving away from Hermione and going back to the middle of the room. Harry was still standing at the door.  
  
"How I worshiped you. How I wanted to be just like you. 'Man, Harry Potter must be a great guy', I used to think to myself. 'He grew up in muggle houses just like I did, we probably have a lot of think like each other'. The moment the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor I almost cried. I, Colin Creevey, was in the same house as Harry Potter"  
  
"Colin, I." Harry tried to speak. If he could somehow get more time out of Colin he could think of something.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Colin yelled and Lilly gave a little scream. "You too kid" He sighed and started again, this time calmer "All I wanted was to be near you, to have a picture, an autograph, but you never cared. 'Hi Harry' I used to say every time you passed by me, and never I've got an answer. Malfoy would always laugh at me"  
  
"He laughed at me too." Harry said quickly  
  
"That was just because you were famous and he wanted to be just like you. I was just a stupid boy who knew nothing. Then I tought hit me. If I became friends with your friends maybe you and I could be too one day." He finished very quietly.  
  
Harry tried to move a little towards inside the room but Colin hugged Lilly tighter in his arms and he walked back again.  
  
"I knew from the first moment that Ron Weasley was not interesting at all, and was really rude too. I had to follow her, the one woman that knew everything about Harry Potter." And he moved closer to Hermione again.  
  
"Do you want to know something Colin" Harry said quickly taking his wallet out of his back pocket. "Don't know if you remember this moment, but I do, every day since it happened." And he took out a small old battered picture out of it and showed to Colin.  
  
As every single picture in the wizard world, this one also moved. It was a picture of Harry and Hermione sitting on one of the couches of the Gryffindor common room. Harry was sitting on one corner and Hermione was lying on his lap with a book over torso. Eventually they would (in the picture) kiss or do something more.  
  
"This was in the 7th year. I remember the moment you took the picture, and I thank every day for it. This picture made me realize how much I loved her and that this was the moment I've realized that she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." He finished with tears in his eyes. "Now, please let them go"  
  
Colin hesitated for a moment. "That just does it" he said and pointed his wand and before Harry could do anything Colin shouted "Petrificus Totalus". A shot of light flew from Colin's wand and hit Harry on the chest. He felt his whole body rigid. Colin did the same thing to Lilly and put her over the corner with Patrick. He then grabbed Harry and put him up next to the door.  
  
"Now you can see me and watch every single move I do" And he walked back at Hermione "I started to follow her around. I knew every single class of her. She has a good heart, you wife does." He said getting really closer to her, who tried desperately to move away from him.  
  
Harry wanted to move so badly he could feel pain in his petrified arms and legs. He had to protect his family. "Stop Colin" He said.  
  
"What are you saying? You're telling me to stop? No, no, no. You need to learn some manners." And he got up and punched Harry on the face, who felt the taste of blood in his mouth.  
  
"Now, as I was saying" Colin started again, moving back to Hermione. "She thought I was just another boy who liked to study, just like her. But I wasn't anymore. I had learnt a very important lesson. I wasn't just following her around to get to you. I followed her because I started to love her." He finished, almost in a whisper, and he kissed her forehead. Hermione moved harder now to get away from him, sobbing hard.  
  
"I had never felt like that. I wanted to have her, I needed to. I went to find you Harry, but you told me to go away, like you always did." He walked to Harry again and punched him on the ribs. "Then I her out, told her that I loved her. But she turned me down, telling that she already loved some else. And who could that be? Of course, you"  
  
Colin punched Harry another time on the ribs and this time Harry let a single tear fall over his face.  
  
"It always about you, isn't it? You have the fame, the money, the luck, the popularity, and the girl. You could've had any girl of the wizard would, but you just had to have her. All I wanted was to be your friend, but you didn't want to, so I learned to live with it. But then you took away the only girl I've ever loved, and that I just can't accept."  
  
He stopped talking, put his wand on the floor beside him and started to take off his belt. Harry tried to say or do something but the pain and the anger was just too much for him.  
  
"I'm going to do exactly what you think. I'm going to have her right here, in front of you and your kids. You'll have to learn to live with the fact that your wife was raped in front of you and you couldn't do a thing. Now look kids, daddy Potter isn't the great and noble mans you thought he was. He is just."  
  
But Lilly, Patrick and Emma never found out what Colin thought Harry really was because at that moment a huge black dog jumped from the opened door and directly at Colin's chest. The dog had to bite Colin's arms and chest and he tried to get away from it. He almost got his wand at his hand again but he felt a huge pain in his hand. Ron, who had come right after the dog, had stepped on Colin's hand.  
  
"Next time check if no one else is in the house" Ron said smiling angrily at Colin " You'll have a lot of time to think about it in Arzkaban."  
  
And as he tried to free himself again the huge dog transformed into Sirius and he instantly punched Colin, who fainted. Sirius took his wand from his belt and performed the spells that let Harry and the kids free again. Right when Harry felt himself able to move again, he hurried to Hermione and let her free of the ropes around her arms and legs. She hugged him and very hard, sobbing very hard  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Was all he could say with tears falling all over his face.  
  
"It's not your fault." She said before kissing him. There was a moment of silence when everyone watched Harry and Hermione kiss. It was broken by Ron, who had a very scared Lilly on his arms.  
  
"I believe that Lupin will be here soon to take him down to the dementors. I owled him a while ago."  
  
"You're right, let's take him downstairs" Sirius said and he and Ron left throwing Colin down the stairs.  
  
"Kids, come here for a moment." Hermione said and Lilly and Patrick hurried to her side. Harry got up and grabbed Emma from her blankets.  
  
"She's still asleep." He said smiling.  
  
"Harry, do you think we should. you know?" Hermione asked him he knew exactly what she meant. She wanted to erase that moment from the kids minds. He thought that that night could be the worst memory that they had in their lives, and he didn't want them to have that as a bad memory.  
  
"Yes, I think we should. Could you do it?" He asked still standing with Emma on his arms.  
  
"Do you think she'll need it?" She asked taking Harry's wand from the floor.  
  
"No, she was sleeping the whole time. I'll take her to our room while you do it." And Harry walked away from the room, towards the end of the corridor, when his room was. He heard Hermione's voice say "Obliviate" and a shot out o light fill the hall before he entered and closed the door behind him.  
  
He sat on Hermione's rocking chair with Emma and closed his eyes for a moment. Why had it happened again? Why couldn't he live a normal live with his family without a maniac trying to kill either him or his wife? He felt both angry but also very guilty. He felt Emma move in his arms and opened his eyes to see that she had awoken.  
  
She shyly opened her eyes and when saw Harry smiled haply to him. He felt the hot tears fell down his face.  
  
"You'll be sure that daddy won't let anything bad happen to you. He'll protect you and your sister and brother with his life if he has to. He loves you" He managed to say.  
  
She smiled again and moved her arm towards his face, like she wanted to wipe away his tears. And at that moment Harry knew she understood him.  
  
A/N - Hope you like it R/R please! 


End file.
